koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Xiahou Ba
Xiahou Ba (onyomi: Kakō Ha) is Xiahou Yuan's second son and successor during his time in Wei. With many of his efforts going unnoticed and unrewarded as well as his bitterness for Guo Huai, Xiahou Ba fled to Shu after seeing the political instability of Wei that led to Cao Shuang's death at the hands of Sima Yi. Branded as a traitor in his homeland, and discriminated in his new home, Xiahou Ba quickly befriended Jiang Wei, and zealously supported his friend's wish to invade Wei. In Romance of the Three Kingdoms, ''Xiahou Ba's role throughout Jiang Wei's northern campaigns is further expanded. During his friend's final campaign at Taoyang, Xiahou Ba is shot down by Deng Ai's ambush. Before his playable ''Dynasty Warriors appearance, he was a generic Wei NPC in Dynasty Warriors 4. He ranked thirteenth place in Gamecity's Dynasty Warriors 7 character popularity poll and placed fourteenth in the Dynasty Warriors 8: Xtreme Legends poll. In Famitsu's character survey, he placed in three categories: first place for both sibling and friend, and tenth place for most desired boyfriend. The latest poll for the eighth installment puts him in thirty-first. The character poll for overseas fans puts him in tenth place for the Jin division. In Kessen II, his character's height is 175 cm (5'9"). Role in Games Dynasty Warriors During a cutscene at the Battle of Wu Zhang Plains in Dynasty Warriors 6, Xiahou Ba is the victim of an ambush conducted by Wang Ping. The ambush takes place within one of the many crags of the battle's map, with the latter having his troops fire their crossbows at Xiahou Ba's unit. In Dynasty Warriors 7, Xiahou Ba first appears as in Wei's Story Mode after losing his father at Mt. Dingjun. To honor his father's memory, he loyally serves the Cao family. During Shu's Story, he appears at Wuzhang Plains to endanger Zhuge Liang's position. Feeling betrayed by Sima Yi's methods and political undertakings, Xiahou Ba abandons his vengeance for his father and leaves his kingdom. He thinks his own home sought his destruction so he feels no hesitation in forsaking it. By the time Jiang Wei marches to Mt. Niutou, Xiahou Ba has affiliated himself with Shu. Rescuing Jiang Wei from Sima Shi, the Shu commander later repays the favor by killing his would-be executioner, Guo Huai. He continues to support Shu at Taoshui, Duangu, and Chengdu. Unlike the other defenders for Shu's last stand, he dies in battle during Zhong Hui's invasion. His first Legendary Battle lets him participate in the first half of Mt. Dingjun to defend his father against the massive army led by Zhuge Liang. Xiahou Ba's second Legendary Battle depicts a scenario in which Jiang Wei successfully invades Wei. To eradicate Wei once and for all, Xiahou Ba strikes his former comrades down. Several accuse him of being a traitor, but he justifies he is only following his beliefs. The Xtreme Legends expansion adds a Hero Scenario centered on Xiahou Ba's war efforts during Jiang Wei's attempts to invade Wei. Avoiding Zhuge Liang's past objective, Mt. Qi, the young commander instead targets Taoyang to try to attack Deng Ai's flank. Xiahou Ba enters the fray, he and his men first seen inspecting the empty Taoyang Castle. Though a handful of Shu soldiers are ecstatic, Xiahou Ba is suspicious of a trap. In spite of Zhang Yi's assertion, the young warrior entrusts them with the main keep as he investigates alone. His predictions prove correct as Zhong Hui and his battalion ambush him soon after. As he attempts to break through their defenses, he fights countless Wei soldiers and generals in his path to their main camp. Xiahou Ba reminiscences about his father during his grueling push onwards. After he defeats Deng Ai, a tired Xiahou Ba hurries towards one of the castle's exit. A Wei soldier rushes from behind him, screaming vengeance for Guo Huai. A peaceful memory of his past momentarily causes him to lose his focus, his helmet being knocked off as he slays his foe. Wryly content to face his death on the battlefield, Xiahou Ba fights for his survival until nightfall. By then, Jiang Wei is dragging his exhausted comrade away from the castle. In Dynasty Warriors Next, Xiahou Ba is playable during Wei's final chapter. He shares a memorable moment with his father after the latter repels Huang Zhong from Mt. Dingjun. During the Battle of Wuzhang Plains, he leads his men to attack upon hearing rumors of Zhuge Liang's demise. Shu's version has him defend the supply depot until Zhuge Liang's raid catches him off-guard. His first appearance in Jin's chapter occurs when he helps Jiang Wei stage an attack on one of Wei's territories. However, he and his troops are driven out by Guo Huai's siege weaponry. He is last seen defending Chengdu alongside the remaining forces of Shu. First appearing in both Wei and Shu's story in the eighth installment, Xiahou Ba is among the defenders of Hanzhong alongside his father. He becomes enraged after the death of his father swears vengeance against Zhuge Liang, needing to be restrained by an equally saddened Zhang He. He follows on in Jin's story pursuing the retreating Shu forces at Wuzhang Plains. He then joins the Sima Family in suppressing numerous rebellions around the country, but leaves their side when they kill Cao Shuang. Now an officer for Shu, Xiahou Ba fakes a defection at Mt. Tielong which results in a fatal injury on Guo Huai. In Jiang Wei's final northern campaign at Taoyang, he is surrounded and captured by Sima Zhao. As the two bid their farewells to each other, Xiahou Ba is sent to Xuchang for execution. If all of Cao Shuang's followers are killed, however, Jia Chong will be able to detect Xiahou Ba's desertion earlier, and Sima Zhao and Guo Huai will lead their troops to stop the youth. Once he is caught and kept from meeting Jiang Wei, Xiahou Ba will be remonstrated by Guo Huai for not seeing Cao Shuang's incompetence. Reminding the youth that his father cared little for blood ties and fought bravely without thinking of such, Xiahou Ba apologizes for leaving and vows to make things up. After being forgiven, he will aid Sima Zhao at Dongxing and will help block the enemy's entry points at Xuchang. In the hypothetical route, he will join Sima Shi in defeating Liu Shan at Chengdu, and helps defend the city when Jiang Wei and the Nanman tribe arrive. He will then participate in the final showdown against the remnants of Wu and Shu at Chibi. If the historical route is still followed, Sima Shi's death will cause him to become fearful for the political instability once again, and he will leave for Shu once more. In Shu's hypothetical route, Xiahou Ba will guard Xuchang's courtyard, but is slain with Guo Huai. In Wu's hypothetical route, he appears among Sima Yi's forces at Runan and also participates in Wu's assault on Xuchang. He also appears in some of Jin's new if-scenarios in the expansion. He first appears in a differently played out rebellion against Cao Shuang, in which, Xiahou Ba and his men are unsure if they should join Cao Shuang, and needs to be persuaded by the Simas to join their side, while Cao Shuang will attempt to send messengers to try to convince the youth to desert the Sima. He also outlives his death, and is not together with Shu, as he assists Sima Zhao in his suppression of Zhong Hui's rebellion. Xiahou Ba also participates in Zhuge Liang's fictional assault on Shangyong Castle. During the battle, Jiang Wei will request that Xiahou Ba switch sides and that his safety in Shu is guaranteed, but the shorter man politely brushes off the offer. He still appears in the revised Mt. Dingjun stages, being one of the units that needs to be lured out for Fa Zheng's plan in Shu's story and one of the surrounded officers that must be rescued in Wei's story. For Dynasty Warriors 9, Xiahou Ba's story begins at the Hanzhong campaign, where he accompanies his father to fight Zhang Lu. Though they are able to take the mountains, Liu Bei senses the movements of the Wei forces and invades Hanzhong himself in a joint attack with the Wu forces. Losing his father in the conflict, Xiahou Ba assists with the retreat and later joins the struggle at Fan Castle in order to keep his father's death from being in vain. With Guan Yu dead, and Liu Bei engaged with the Wu forces, Cao Pi makes his move to take the emperor's throne for himself. Helping his relative until his premature death, Xiahou Ba permanently moves west to help Sima Yi defend the kingdom from Zhuge Liang's campaigns. Though they prevail at Tianshui, Jiang Wei defects and false rumors put Sima Yi into retirement. Heavily concerned with the Cao family's decisions, he is relieved to see Sima Yi placed back into Commander-in-chief before the upcoming battle at Wuzhang Plains. Though Zhuge Liang is defeated and falls to illness shortly, Sima Yi's glorious victory over his rival and his massive success in subjugating Gongsun Yuan is met by many jealous and fearful of his growing power. Cao Shuang, in particular, attempts to launch a foolhardy campaign against Shu, hoping to gain some honor for himself. Despite the many objections from the Sima family along with other longtime officers and officials, Cao Shuang pushes on and suffers an embarrassing defeat at Mt. Xingshi. With Cao Shuang misusing funds from Wei's treasury and undoing most of Cao Cao and Cao Pi's work, Sima Yi and his family seize Luoyang and kill Cao Shuang and his retainers. Xiahou Ba's relative, Xiahou Xian, despite not aiding Cao Shuang or acting against the Sima Yi, is killed. Remembering that Gongsun Huang's own demise was brought purely by familial relations, Xiahou Ba fears his own life and flees to Shu. While his surrender is initially met with suspicion and doubt, Liu Shan, Jiang Wei, and Xingcai all accept him into their ranks, and Xiahou Ba gleefully enters his new home with the promise to protect it with his life. After his story, he fights for Jiang Wei's northern campaigns in Shu's story. During Cao Pi's DLC scenario, Xiahou Ba retains his spot in Wei's western front. When the emperor personally arrives to assist in the Hanzhong campaign, Xiahou Ba is left to take Mt. Dingjun, his father's former station and deathbed. After exacting revenge on the Shu forces and the destruction of Shu itself, Xiahou Ba is stationed at Hefei to take over the late Zhang Liao and participates in the final attack on Wu. For Zhong Hui's DLC scenario, Xiahou Ba will still attempt to flee after Cao Shuang's death, but Zhong Hui is able to capture the general before he escapes. Although Xiahou Ba asks for death, Zhong Hui assures his safety, but as a vassal to him, not the Sima family. Xiahou Ba later participates in many of Zhong Hui's attempts to bolster his personal forces such as defeating Zhuge Ke of Wu and winning over parties discontent with the Sima family such as Wang Ling and Wen Qin. Once both Wu and Shu are conquered, Xiahou Ba helps defeat Sima Zhao at Hefei Castle. Once Sima Zhao is defeated, many Cao loyalists rise up with the remnants of the other two kingdoms to oppose Zhong Hui. Once the rebellion is crushed, Zhong Hui finally establishes himself as emperor, and Xiahou Ba is appointed as the emperor's chief advisor. Warriors Orochi In Warriors Orochi, Xiahou Ba serves as Xiahou Yuan's replacement officer when players assume his uncle's role. He also takes Xiahou Dun's place during the Battle of Tong Gate in the sequel. Xiahou Ba is first seen being manipulated by Kiyomori's sorcery to be an obedient pawn for the Orochi forces in Warriors Orochi 3. His earliest appearance in the original timeline would be at Mt. Niutou, when he is grievously mistaken by Nene and company to be Guan Suo. He is brought to his senses when the coalition triumphs in the future at Mt. Dingjun and joins their cause. Learning that his father was once stationed at Nanjun from intelligence gathered by the coalition, he and Magoichi return to the past to save Xiahou Yuan. With him rescued, the trio return to the changed future together. In Ultimate, Xiahou Ba reminisces how he and Cao Ren were possessed by Kiyomori at Chibi. Together with the elder general and Katsuie, they re-imagine their current selves back at Chibi, but find that sparing themselves from the mind control still does not provide a satisfactory result. Later on, the trio arrive at Mt. Dingjun to assist Joan of Arc in defending her allies against the Demon army. After returning to the distorted dimension, Xiahou Ba wandered aimlessly before being rescued by Lady Hayakawa's forces. As gratitude, he continues to follow and protect her. When the Takeda attempt to track and capture Kotarō, Xiahou Ba launches an ambush on them to help Lady Hayakawa, ultimately both are defeated and join Liu Bei's army. He later accompanies her when she confronts her father regarding his alliance with the Oda. When his father and the remainder of Cao Cao's party arrive in the new world and are caught between the forces of Lu Bu and Ares at Nagashino, Xiahou Ba joins Liu Bei in rescuing the stranded forces. Once Odin reveals himself to the mortals, Xiahou Ba joins his father, Cao Pi and Lady Hayakawa in evading their wrath. He, Toyohisa Shimazu and Lady Hayakawa are featured in a DLC stage where the trio are told of a height-enhancing elixir. After fighting off many competitors, it is all revealed to be a prank by Zeus, leading to the irate trio attacking and defeating the god. Kessen He appears as a permanent general for Wei in Kessen II. He is Xiahou Yuan's eldest son and wears his armor in his father's memory. A hot-headed youth, he tried to avenge his father's death but only suffered a humiliating defeat. After he's saved by Cao Cao, he is given a reprieve and assigned to be a part of Sima Yi's forces. He is the sworn brother of Zhang Liao. Character Information Development To contrast characters who fight for patriotism, Xiahou Ba is a young man who fights merely to survive. He was designed to be the Warriors character who is completely clad in armor. His young visage is meant to be a surprise for his metallic appearance. Xiahou Ba was made to look like his father if he didn't have a chubby physique. Personality Described as a man who inherits his father's integrity and will, Xiahou Ba at first strives hard to live up to the expectations of the reputed Xiahou family. Like his father, he talks with an easy going tone and doesn't like to brood over the past too much. An independent thinker who doesn't bend to the times, he lives with a positive outlook on life. Xiahou Ba isn't going to be blindly loyal to a cause he doesn't agree with, and he doesn't expect other people to understand him. He has no regrets and doesn't try to victimize himself for his justifications for freedom, taking life as it comes with no complaints. Xiahou Ba talks with a modern day dialect in the Japanese script and at a lazier pace than his motormouth father. He has a habit of dismissing another person's remark several times with a musical beat (いやいやいや, iya iya iya). Wei soldiers also report that Xiahou Ba suffers a slight inferiority complex due to his height. According to Shu soldiers, Xiahou Ba is good friends with Jiang Wei. The duo enjoy one another's company and protect one another from Wei. Jiang Wei tries to keep his friend's hereditary die-hard behavior in check, though Xiahou Ba has mixed feelings about the young commander's methods. Though several of Wei's officers are bitter about his betrayal, the one who takes it the hardest is Guo Huai. Xiahou Ba remarks he thinks his father would have been proud of his decision to desert, which doesn't suit well with the veteran in the slightest. His cinematic for his Hero Scenario reveals that he does regret Guo Huai dying before him. Sima Zhao and Deng Ai are the ones whom sympathize a little with Xiahou Ba's desertion. During his Legendary Mode, his father offers him upbeat praise. In 8, his friendship with Sima Zhao is further deepened, and the two often discuss personal matters amongst one another, making the order for Xiahou Ba's execution an even harder one for Sima Zhao. Warriors Orochi appearance, he shares an affinity with Magoichi Saika, who was a friend of his father in the previous war, and Toshiie, who is amused by the youth's overly humble behaviour. In the fourth installment, this is extended to Yoshihiro, where they mutually respect their willpower to simply gamble everything they have in a single go, and Hanbei, who sympthatizes with the general over the flaws of being too short. Voice Actors *Vic Mignogna - Dynasty Warriors 7~8 (English-uncredited) *Jared Price - Dynasty Warriors 9 (English) *Kirk Baily - Kessen II (English-uncredited) *Jing Li - Dynasty Warriors 9 (Chinese) *Kenji Akabane - Dynasty Warriors 7~9, Warriors Orochi 3 (Japanese) *Takahiro Yoshimizu - Kessen II (Japanese) Quotes :See also: Xiahou Ba/Quotes *"I didn't betray Wei, Wei betrayed me!" *"Oh man, it's so hot! Son, why don't we go for a swim?" :"Yep, it sure is hot! But Father, you know I don't like to swim!" ::~~Xiahou Yuan and Xiahou Ba; Dynasty Warriors 7 *"Long time, no see. You look like you're having fun." :"No, you're mistaken. I'm not trying to have fun, I'm just trying to stay alive." ::~~Wang Yuanji and Xiahou Ba; Dynasty Warriors 7: Xtreme Legends *"You are Master Xiahou Yuan's son. Do not bring dishonor to that name when in battle." :"Aw, come on. I don't really have to work that hard..." :"Yes you do! If you soil your father's good name-..." :"Yeah, yeah, I got it. No need to overexert yourself, Guo Huai." :"No, you don't understand. Now listen up... Master Xiahou Yuan is-" :"You should really see a doctor. You don't sound so well." ::~~Guo Huai and Xiahou Ba; Dynasty Warriors 8 *"Hey, I got a glimpse of your face beneath that helmet a moment ago. You're good looking! Why hide it?" :"I wouldn't go that far. I have no confidence in my looks. I find myself on edge unless I keep my face hidden." :"So you are saying that you refuse to simply get by on your looks alone, and it's what's inside that's important? Not bad, for a kid." ::~~Magoichi and Xiahou Ba; Warriors Orochi 3 *"Hmm... You look really young, Xiahou Ba, but you're actually quite mature, aren't you?" :"Yes, although very few people manage to realize it. And you are the same, Master Hanbei, are you not?" :"Exactly! It really is a disadvantage, looking so young." :"I know. And being smaller than others is a real hindrance as well." :"Everyone's always so surprised when I unveil a military strategy." :"And I get stopped trying to enter any tavern." :"Well! I've never found anyone else who understands my plight the way you do. I think you and I are going to be firm friends." :"I was just thinking the same thing. Let's you and I stick together, Master Hanbei." ::~~Hanbei and Xiahou Ba; Warriors Orochi 4 *"Xiahou Ba will not run or hide!" ::~~Kessen II Gameplay :See also: Xiahou Ba/Movesets Dynasty Warriors 9 Xiahou Ba is affiliated with the great sword in this appearance. :Unique Flow Attack: :Unique Trigger Attack (R1 + ): :Special Technique (R1 + ): :Musou ( ): :Aerial Musou ( + ): Weapons :See also: Xiahou Ba/Weapons Dynasty Warriors 8 Xiahou Ba still uses the siege spear as his default weapon in this title. Historical Information Xiahou Ba was a military general under Cao Wei who later defected to the kingdom of Shu. He was from one of the leading military families at the time, but fled from Wei due to political instability at the capital of Luoyang which resulted in the death of his younger cousin Xiahou Xuan. Also, his uneasy relationship with Guo Huai only fueled to hasten his defection, leaving his two children behind. The court ultimately ruled against the decision to execute Xiahou Ba's family on his act. Exhausted and crippled from the long journey, he was found by Liu Shan who wholeheartedly welcomed him as a family member due to the latter's wife being related to one of Xiahou Yuan's daughters. He then participated in many of Jiang Wei's campaigns where he made a name for himself in the battle at Didao against Wei. Romance of the Three Kingdoms Gallery __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Jin Characters Category:Warriors Orochi Characters Category:Kessen Characters